Breaking News
by King in Yellow
Summary: An actress knows the right costume can make the role. When Bonnie is wearing almost nothing Ron knows she wants something big and fears he won't be able to say no. Another tale from the Best Enemies universe, setting about the time of The Other Path.


Disney owns each and every Kim Possible character.

**Breaking News**

"I'm out of here," Ron shouted at his co-workers at the end of the day.

"You sound happy," Jesus, the second in charge at the test kitchen, answered.

"Bonnie called – said come straight home, don't bring anyone with me – and don't make any plans for the evening. You know what that means?"

"My wife tells me that and she'll break a dish over my head when I walk in," his Hispanic friend said. "It means I screwed up big time."

"Not Bonnie," Rom laughed.

"That had better be you," Bonnie called from the kitchen when she heard Ron's key in the lock and the apartment door open.

"Yeah, traffic was bad. I… I…" Ron's jaw dropped. Bonnie was in the kitchen wearing high heels, an apron, and nothing else.

"Steak, fingerling potatoes, and artichokes," she told him. "Dinner in ten."

He came up behind her, put his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck, "I think I want to start with dessert."

She playfully slapped his hands, "Dessert later."

He sat at the table and watched her at the stove. While it made very pleasant viewing it also worried him. "Did you wreck your car or do you want me to buy you something expensive?"

"How could you ask that," she pouted. "Can't a wife just be happy to see her husband and want to do something special for him?"

"Not this special," Ron told her and ran a hand up her leg after she set the potatoes down on the table. "Sure I can't start with dessert?"

She brushed his hand away, "Meal first. Dessert only after we eat and you tell me what a wonderful wife I am and how much you love me and what a great meal I prepared."

"Don't eat so fast," she warned him halfway through dinner.

"I want dessert," he mumbled around the mouthful of food.

"It's bad for your digestion. Sip your wine. Talk to me. Tell me about your day."

"You're sitting there, almost naked, and asking about my day?"

"Is there something wrong with the way I'm dressed?" She batted her eyes at him, "Don't you like my apron? I bought it just for you."

"You're driving me crazy, you know that don't you?"

"A very short drive," Bonnie giggled. "Didn't need the car, you could have walked there."

"Hey, why aren't you having wine?"

"Don't feel like it. Not tonight."

Bonnie smiled as she swallowed the last bite. "Well, how was everything?"

"Wonderful. Incredible. Perfect. You're the greatest wife ever. Dessert now?"

"You need to load the dishwasher."

"What!"

"Load the dishwasher," she said standing up. She came over and kissed him on the nose. "After dessert you may not have the strength to load it later."

Ron grinned, "Oh yeah, gotta load the dishwasher."

As soon as he started the load of dishes he reached for the bow that tied her apron around her. Bonnie playfully slapped his hands again. "Don't rush things. We have all evening."

"I want dessert now."

"In a minute," she assured him, and began to unbutton his shirt. "You're not in a hurry to get it over with and watch television, are you?"

"No," he assured her, staring down the top of her apron.

"Good," she answered and gave him a kiss as she pulled his shirt off. "Ron… We do need to talk."

"Not now." He pulled her close. The kiss was long and deep.

She was panting when it ended, but still insisted, "Really. I have to ask–"

"The answer is yes," he groaned; and pulled her close again for another kiss.

It took all her will power, or perhaps her won't power, to push him away. "We have to talk. Control yourself for a minute."

"If you wanted me to control myself why are you undressed like that?"

"It wasn't fair of me, was it?" she giggled. "I want dessert as much as you, we'll try and keep it short."

"That is not a nice thing to say about me."

She laughed. "You're not short. Living room now." She punctuated the order by slipping a finger into the waistband of his pants and giving him a tug in the direction of the living room."

He took the easy chair and she sat on his lap, running a finger idly over his chest. "I had lunch with Mary today."

"Okay," Ron agreed cautiously, wondering where the conversation was going. Did the Bowmans need a loan?

"She has a wonderful script."

"Uh-huh. Sold it?"

"No explosions or special effects, a drama about relationships."

"Chick flick, okay. I'm still in the dark."

"You're always in the dark," she assured him and gave him a kiss. "She doesn't want to sell it."

"Why?"

"Well, Alan has had trouble getting a break. Too typecast as gorgeous hunk to get serious roles."

"I wouldn't mind that curse."

"I'm not enough for you?" Bonnie pouted. "You want hordes of nameless girls throwing themselves at… Get that grin off your face!"

"Sorry."

"It could be done as an indie."

Ron caught the drift. "How much money are you wanting to put in?"

"Even an indie takes money, but the returns could be great."

"How much?"

"Pretty much everything I banked while I was working on _Tomorrow_."

"A lot of indies don't make any money. It's not an investment."

"We're sure to get a distributor. High quality stuff. A couple _Tomorrow_ cameramen don't have jobs – very professional and won't demand scale, but want a percentage if it goes big. You remember Sue?"

"She joined _Tomorrow_ near the end?"

"Yeah, she needs a break. She's female lead."

"And we finance this?"

"Mary is cleaning out their account. Did I mention the director?"

"No."

"Great director."

"Who?"

"You'll love the director."

"Who?"

"Movie does well and it helps the director too."

Ron groaned, "A crap shot with the director too? Everyone hoping to get lucky?"

"Don't you have any faith in your wife?"

"You?"

"Yes, me. I directed episodes of _Tomorrow_. I can do a movie."

Ron was silent for a minute, then sighed. "All right… Why aren't you doing female lead opposite Alan?"

"Three reasons. First, Sue needs a break. Second, my husband gets insanely jealous whenever I work with Alan and–"

"He does not!" Ron protested.

"Does too," Bonnie snorted. "He told me he once wanted to strangle Alan with his bare hands."

"That was your fiancé. He was an immature idiot. Your husband loves you, and trusts you. He thinks you're the most beautiful woman in the world and would be happy if you wanted to be on both sides of the camera."

"Good answer," Bonnie murmured and kissed him. Ron was thinking dessert and untied the bow on the back of the apron. Bonnie broke the kiss, "One more reason I can't be in the film."

"Why not?"

"By then I'll be showing."

"Showing what?"

"You idiot. Don't you remember what we said we'd do when_ Tomorrow_ ended?"

"You might have noticed that there's no blood in my brain at the moment."

"I mean I can direct or do voice work, as long as I don't have to stand too close to the microphone, my belly would get in the way."

"You're…"

"Yes." He pulled her close and kissed her. "You're the fourth to know," she told him at the end."

"Fourth?"

"Me, the doctor and Mary."

Ron panicked, "We need a bigger apartment. School districts! We got to think about school districts. Nursery… What do we need for a nursery? I'm–"

Bonnie took his head between her hands and looked into his eyes. "Ron, we can pick the college and career tomorrow. Right now, I want dessert."

–The End–


End file.
